Un originel en perdition
by Anamena
Summary: One-shot. Les pensées d'un originel sans repères et désarmé face à sa vie et sa nature.


Voici un petit one shot sur un Originel. J'espère que vous apprécierez. C'est le même style que "Les pensées d'une âme solitaire".

Enjoy!

* * *

One-shot

Je suis quelqu'un de cruel. J'aime voir les gens souffrir. J'aime les sentir faillir sous mon regard, les voir déglutir difficilement lorsqu'ils se sentent en danger. J'aime entendre leur cœur s'affoler quand ils comprennent ce que je suis et ce que je vais leur faire. J'aime l'odeur de l'effroi qui plane autour d'eux. J'aime les voir pleurer ou prier Dieu de les sauver. J'aime ça, parce que je suis un monstre.

Un vampire.

Une créature répugnante avide de sang et de peur. Un personnage de la nuit et de l'enfer qui se délecte de la souffrance de ses victimes. Une abomination de la nature qui ne trouve le repos que lorsqu'elle a vidé de son sang un être innocent.

Nous avons détruit notre village, tué tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient. Nous avons parcouru les six continents, laissant sur notre passage désespoir, horreur et abandon. Au fil des siècles, le nombre de nos victimes n'a fait qu'accroitre et nous sommes responsables de la disparition de familles entières. Et nous avons fait ça sans aucune trace de remord. Parce que nous sommes des monstres.

Des vampires.

Nous avons fui aussi. Fui notre père. Son désir le plus grand était de nous voir tous morts. C'est plutôt difficile de se construire quand votre propre géniteur n'a de cesse que de vous pourchasser pour vous éliminer. Alors, pour se délester de notre frustration, de notre propre peur et de nos sentiments incontrôlables, nous sommes devenus encore plus meurtriers et plus fou qu'avant.

Chicago : 23 victimes. Los Angeles : 12. Paris : 49. Rome : 7. Sarajevo : 123, une vraie boucherie. Bombai : 76. Et j'en passe. Le nombre de victimes que l'on laissait derrière nous est la preuve que nous ne sommes que monstruosité et infamie pour cette terre.

Maintenant que je suis sûre que ma vie n'est pas en danger, je repense à ce qu'elle a été. Rien. Du vide. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Remplie de sang, en fait.

Je suis un monstre sans sentiments et qui n'a plus rien à perdre. Mon frère vient de se faire tuer par une autre abomination de ma mère (elle aussi a un but dans sa misérable existence : nous faire tous disparaitre). Avant, un autre de mes frères avait payé le prix pour notre existence. Nous ne sommes donc plus que 3.

Que vais-je faire maintenant ?

J'ai passé ma vie à fuir et à me délecter du sang frais qui s'offrait à moi. Maintenant que mes géniteurs sont morts, je n'ai plus à fuir. Mais je suis aussi lassée de tout. Du sang. De la souffrance de mes victimes. Des villes. Des arts. J'ai déjà tout vue. Tout gouter, tout entendu. Alors à quoi bon continuer. Mon frère est mort, et ma raison de vivre avec lui. Car il n'y avait que lui, ça a toujours été lui.

Je lui vouais, et encore maintenant, une admiration et un amour sans bornes. Ma vie toute entière était tournée vers lui. Mais maintenant, il est mort, brulé dans un cercueil merdique, enchainé et seul. Ma vie n'a plus encore intérêt sans lui.

Alors me voilà là. Dans notre salon. La dague à la main, prête à me l'enfoncer dans le cœur pour rester morte pendant des décennies. C'est mieux ainsi. Je n'aurai plus à souffrir, je ne ressentirai rien.

Je pleure. Évidemment. Je ne sais faire que ça quand je suis triste. Mon frère me disait que c'était parce que j'étais une fille, et par extension, une pleurnicharde.

Même en étant un monstre assoiffé de sang, je reste une petite fille. C'est aberrant.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je regarde Kol, mon frère, qui vient d'arriver. Elijah a dû le prévenir que Nick était mort.

« -Ça se voit pas ?

-Si. Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

-Parce que j'en ai marre.

-Ah. »

C'est tout ? Je lui annonce que je veux me suicider, et c'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire ? Au final, je vois que seul Nick tenait vraiment à moi. Une autre raison pour faire ça puisqu'il est mort.

« -Je vais pas t'en empêcher, si c'est ce que tu veux. Je trouve ça stupide, mais c'est ta décision »

Depuis quand ce gosse arrogant et stupide est-il si mature ? Il ne se moque pas, ne pleure pas, ne crie pas, mais accepte. Je fais un mince sourire. Comme quoi tout est possible.

« -Tu veux bien rester avec moi pendant que… »

Ma voix se meurt. Je suis incapable de prononcer le mot « suicide ». En tant que vampire, je suis censée être fière et arrogante et impossible de penser à ce genre de finalité. Mais je vis depuis près de mille ans, alors j'ai bien le droit de faire ce que je veux.

Kol me sourit tendrement (est-ce possible ?) et s'assied à côté de moi, pour me prendre dans ses bras. Je pleure franchement. Je suis si triste et désespérée. C'est affligeant.

« -Je reste, promis. »

Je respire de plus en plus vite. C'est difficile de mettre fin à ses jours après une si longue existence. Je m'enfonce la dague dans le cœur, doucement. J'ai mal, mais peu importe. Parce que malgré cette douleur lancinante qui se propage dans tout mon corps, je me sens aussi libérée. De toutes mes émotions, de tout mon passé. Je sombre petit à petit dans la mort, ou plutôt le long sommeil réparateur.

« -Dors bien, grande sœur »

Je sens ses lèvres se poser sur mon front. Ce gosse est finalement quelqu'un de respectable. Qui lu cru ?

Je fais un mince sourire avant de m'engouffrer définitivement dans ce repos salvateur qui m'attend. Aucune peur, aucune appréhension, je suis bien.

Est-ce ça, finalement, mourir en paix ?

* * *

Laissez moi vos commentaires pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et aussi si vous voulez une fiction comme celle là mais sur un autre personnage de Vampire Diaries.

Love, A.


End file.
